


Ink

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: rainbowfilling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba likes Arashi's concerts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Inspired on [this](http://38.media.tumblr.com/f322e88d435313f6d2fadc8f06b00b5e/tumblr_nmyj2oc3X11tg02opo3_250.gif). I cheated again and I'm using this as my Blacksmith fill for the Rainbowfilling Rare Pair Challenge.

Aiba liked doing concerts. They were the most hectic periods for the group with all the rehearsals and preparations on top of their regular shows and appearances but Aiba loved nothing more than to stand in stage with the other four and give his all to the fans who were always supporting them. 

He was addicted to the surge of energy he felt from seeing that all their hard work paid off when the fans cheer at the right moments everybody knows Matsujun prepared meticulously, the swooning when Nino decided to tease the fans by smiling at the right moment for the camera or the sea of people jumping and and shouting "yay" at Sho's cue and the enthralling experience it always is to watch their leader dance. So no matter how much his bandmates made fun of him, he would never get tired of saying he loved being in Arashi. To him, they were truly a miracle. 

Still there was something else Aiba enjoyed about concerts and although it almost has nothing to do with the actual performance, he doesn't feel the ordeal is complete without it. 

"Ready Aiba-chan? I got the stuff." Ohno announces as he arrives at the concert venue and promptly starts looking for something inside his bag. The taller man's face lights up and goes sit besides their leader expectantly. The stuff turned out to be a black gel pen, baby wipes and a bottle of hairspray. All things that they could easily find where they were but Aiba liked to think that Ohno brought his own just for him. 

"Where do you want it?" The older man asked his face already focused making Aiba smile fondly at him. 

"Here." He lifts his right arm and points to the clean skin on his bicep to which the other man gave a small nod sitting closer to Aiba, holding his arm still and began to work. 

Aiba liked tattoos but there was no way the agency was going to allow him to get one considering the lengths they took to omit his birthmark whenever possible. Luckily, he had Ohno Satoshi and concerts posed as the perfect excuse to express his enthusiasm in this particular way. 

He made a conscious effort to ignore the tickling sensation of the wet tip of the pen agains his skin as he watched Ohno hard in concentration as he skillfully worked on Aiba's request. They didn't talk much during these moments, Ohno complained that he had the inability to talk without moving his limbs usually ending up in messing up his work. In fact they didn't talked when they went out for dinner or drinks but in truth, after all these years it wasn't like they needed it. They were both pretty shy and tended to think quite different than the rest of them thus making them a little careful with sharing their thoughts but between them there was a comfortable understanding and appreciation for the other. 

"Done." Ohno blinks inspecting the finished work for imperfections but Aiba knew there were none so he nodded his approval at the older man to seal the temporary tattoo with the hairspray when Matsumoto Jun came in to tell them about starting rehearsals but stopping to see the artist's work. 

"You do know that we're selling body stickers this time around you could have asked for the staff to get you one." 

"Oh, I did." Aiba admits showing him his left arm. 

"Leader's is different." he said looking at it. "I like it." 

Jun rolls his eyes and asks them to get ready for rehearsals then leaves. Aiba turns to thank Ohno to find him smiling at him.

If people said his smile was like the sun, Ohno Satoshi's was like the summer breeze; warm and gentle. Aiba's words got lost on his throat choosing instead to respond with a dazzling smile of his own as he slings around one of his arms around the shorter man's shoulders and they both walked to rehearsals.


End file.
